


Four Letter Word

by Averia



Category: DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers Grayson #10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>http://dickgrayzon.tumblr.com/post/124790919109/siriusblack84-imagine-your-otp-no-dont<br/><em></em></p>
<p>imagine your otp… no. don’t imagine your otp. imagine my otp. and write fanfics about them. cause i need something to read.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>imagine... dick\tiger</p>
    </blockquote>





	Four Letter Word

**Author's Note:**

> http://dickgrayzon.tumblr.com/post/124790919109/siriusblack84-imagine-your-otp-no-dont  
>  __
> 
> imagine your otp… no. don’t imagine your otp. imagine my otp. and write fanfics about them. cause i need something to read.
> 
> __
> 
> imagine... dick\tiger

Helena did not need to know that he would not bring it over his heart to kill Grayson either. He had seen people becoming blinded by love in his profession and so long ago way back on the streets and in war. But it had not only shown him how blind love made, it had also shown him that nothing could be done against that damn four letter word. He had not actually loved the idiot on first glance. Tiger was not even sure if he was feeling love at all but something was there. Something that made him angry when he heard anyone complimenting the perfect ass of his idiot partner. Something that made his betrayal so hurtful that he wanted to rip him to shreds because how could Grayson dare!  

With the familiar Escrima digging into his throat his rage filled mind cooled down just to inflame again because that shilling laugh echoing near his ear was so unlike Graysons warm and deep one. If this had been the real Dick Grayson all along he wanted to have the fake back. Because rolling his eyes at stupid jokes, admiring the slight curve of his lips and fighting with him on the training grounds was better than shooting a bullet through his head.


End file.
